Sexperiment
by phantomworks
Summary: Living an easy but loveless life, Naruto Uzumaki decides to sign up for a little experiment hosted by the Konoha University Psychological Department. Little does he know that Destiny has a hand in this research trial and that he's caught a certain raven's attention. What will happen in this 'Sexperiment?
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks: sorry about this random idea.

**Alice: and suggestive name.**

Phantomworks; yeah, that too. (blushes) Anyway, this will be rated M in about three or four chapters and be basically lemons from there on out.

**Alice; just a warning.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

_Name?_

Uzumaki Naruto

_Age?_

18

_Gender?_

Male

_Sexual Orientation?_

The blonde blinked, staring at his computer screen. Currently, he was in the middle of a resume-like form that was supposed to sign him up for some sort of medical experiment that his friend had told him about. Kiba had made such a big deal about how it wasn't prescription based, but rather a psychologically based experiment that was being hosted by a near-by University.

What Dog-breath had forgotten to mention was that it was also a _sexually_ based experiment.

As in _sex_.

"The hell are you making me sign up for, Inuzaku?" Naruto grumbled as he continued to fill out the form. Clicking the button for 'gay', he hoped in the back of his mind that it didn't immediately take him out of the running. He'd never been particularly open about his orientation, but when asked, he was truthful.

He'd lost a couple childhood friends that way and wasn't too keen on letting it wreck havoc on his love life. Maybe that was why he hadn't gotten laid in a while and was actually _considering_ this stupid experiment.

"Can't believe I'm doing this…" he muttered as he quickly filled out the questionnaire and sent it via email to the provided address. Instantly, he regretted it. What if they thought he was queer? What if that's the only thing that kept him from getting in?

What if he was actually _accepted_?

Shaking his head, Naruto decided that he wouldn't worry about it. It wasn't _that_ important if he made the subject list or not. It's not like his life would end!

So what if he didn't participate in an experiment? It would probably be for the best. You never know what goes on at those things. Though no one ever had anything bad to say about them, but still!

If he wasn't picked, then that would be that. End of story, el finito.

Pushing his rolling chair away from the desk, the blonde stood and wandered over to his kitchen, rifling through the cupboards in an effort to scrounge up a dinner. Heating up an instant cup of ramen, he ate it silently, staring at an empty wall in his otherwise moderately empty house.

A college diploma had landed him a pretty good job with average pay and an easy living style without want for much. Yet despite that, he felt like something was missing from his life and he knew exactly what it was.

_Maybe… if I get accepted… maybe I can fill this gap in my heart._ He thought as he dumped his trash in the trash can and headed off to bed. _Maybe I'll finally find the one…_

o0O0o

"We've had many applicants so far." A shady voice hissed as he passed out folders to a large number of wealthy class businessmen. "Each folder contains a picture and description of an applicant, but not a name. Security purposes, obviously."

A raven haired man, looking to be in his late twenties, rolled his eyes at the dramatic showing that the Konoha University Dean of Psychology was presenting. Honestly, could a suspicious-looking man like Prof. Orochimaru make anyone _more wary_ than they already were?

Apparently the answer is yes.

"Each applicant is decidedly gay, as per the requirements of our afore-mentioned experiment. As you will notice, all have abstained from sexual activity for several weeks now and are STD-free, shown in the medical files that were asked to be presented."

_Why am I even here?_ He wondered as he received a folder as well. Two actually, one for him and one for his absent brother. _Ah yes. This was __**his**__ idea. Inspecting new business areas my foot! He probably thought this was some fun joke or something to play on me. Wouldn't put it past him._

So thinking, the raven-haired businessman tuned out the rest of Orochimaru's speech, looking through the folder for his brother before flipping open the first page of his own. All thoughts screeched to a halt.

_Who is __**that?!**_

"Many of you will notice that the photos in the folders with your names on them have very interesting features. For a previous project, our students have amassed every picture of fiancés and boyfriends and/or girlfriends that you have previously announced publically to be in love with."

"Not those people that the tabloids go on and on about, I assure you." Orochimaru said quickly. "But those that you have felt true attraction for. Please don't ask for my sources, they are top secret!"

He made a hush-hush sign with his fingers.

"As I was saying, you'll find the photos within the folders to be a mash of all of those attractive features of past lovers. Say you favored red hair; you'll find the folders full of applicants with red hair. Blue eyes a turn on? Simply look within those files and dozens of crystal blue eyes will be staring back at you. And no, these are not Photoshopped. These are real people with real lives and real bodies."

Here, Orochimaru grinned, showing off a set of bright pearly whites. "And one of them could be yours if you so choose to fund this project and become an accommodator."

_So he could be mine?_ The raven-haired man wondered, eyes pouring over the photo presented. It was a candid shot of a group of people that looked like they were out and about, having a good time. Yet while the rest of the figures in the picture were blurred out, one remained untouched in perfect clarity.

Bright wild blonde hair fluttering around a beautifully cheerful face. Tanned features pulled up in a bright smile, so big that it forced sky-blue eyes into a joyful squint. Lithe body thrown into the middle of the throng of people in a way that simply _demanded_ absolute attention and the raven was more than happy to give it. The only blemishes apparent were three thread thin scars on his cheeks that barely showed up in the presented picture.

_They're hardly a blemish_. He thought. _It makes him look… foxy._

"Now is the moment of truth!" Orochimaru announced loudly. "A sign-up form will be waiting at the front desk for those that wish to partake in this experiment. Those who sign up will be given a full course on handling of applicants so as not to get sued while those who don't sign up or who sign and decide later that they wish to back out, your applicants will be notified of rejection and your folders will be confiscated."

Silence followed his statement.

"I will allow you a few minutes to discuss amongst yourselves and think over your decisions." He said as he called his assistant over and the two walked to the door. Before he left, he threw a quick comment over his shoulder, "When I come back in, I expect an answer of the most heartfelt sincerity."

And with that cryptic note, the two filed out of the room.

Pulling out his phone, the raven took a quick picture of both his provided photo and his brother's. While each folder had dozens of applicants, the businessman had already picked out which one he wanted. On the page's top, it had a nickname for each candidate and he gave it a quick scan.

_Kitsune…_ he read thoughtfully, seeing how it fit so well. _You will be mine._

Sending his brother the pictures and a quick text, he received an affirmative answer only seconds later and reclined back in his seat, awaiting the return of the Psychology Dean. He didn't have to wait long for the questionable looking man to return to the room and lay a clipboard with several pieces of lined paper on the desk up front.

"Attention please!" the professor called out as a teacher would to an unruly classroom. "The sign-up forms are up front for those who wish to participate. For those who don't, please feel free to leave right now."

There was a moment of complete silence before one man got up and moved to leave, handing in his folder and walking out the door. Several men looked after him, unsure if they should follow or not.

Finding it a nuisance, the raven stood and made his way down to the front. However, instead of turning to the door, he wrote both his brother's name and his own down and collected two forms.

"My brother was unable to attend, but I assure you that he will be thrilled with this opportunity and we are anticipating many more discoveries and advancements from the University of Konoha." He said politely, bowing before he turned to leave. Behind him, it seemed like the ice had broken as every wealthy businessman and entrepreneur clambered to sign up next. Smirking, he opened the door and left the conference room with only one thought in mind.

To spend the next few hours in his room with a certain _Kitsune_ keeping him company.

o0O0o

_Knock knock knock_

"Mhn…" Naruto groaned when the sound of banging on his door awoke him on his only day off in what seemed like forever. Although, that was kind of his fault, seeing as he took extra hours and even extra days for those workers who had family waiting on them at home. It helped fill the void a little too well if he thought about it…

_Knock knock knock_

"I'm coming!" he yelled grumpily, throwing the blankets off of him and didn't pay attention when they landed on the floor. Getting to his feet, he remained in a grouch until he finally made it to the door, not bothering to fix his attire what-so-ever. Running a hand through his bed head, he opened the door with a crabby, "_What?"_

"Naruto Uzumaki?" a nice looking brunette asked, looking up from a clipboard and folder set. A large scar covered the bridge of his nose, but it didn't put Naruto off in the slightest. He knew what it was like to be judged on facial blemishes.

The other man, however, worried the blonde to no end. Silver-white hair popped out like a cloud had exploded from his hair while his eyes… er… eye was as black as flat slate. His face was almost completely covered by a scarf and his other eye wrapped in bandages that covered half of his face.

Naruto couldn't decide if he had been in a bad accident or if there was a… worse reason for such coverings…

"Yes?" he answered, eyeing the white-haired man before turning an innocent look onto the brunette.

"I am here to congratulate you on your acceptance into the upcoming experiment hosted by Konoha University. We have many things to talk about to prepare you for month-long research trial. May we come in?"

Naruto stood there, mouth agape, dumbfounded.

Phantomworks: think I should continue?

**Alice; yes.**

Phantomworks; well, I'm trying to figure out how I break down the 'experiment'. I know it's going to be a month long with varying levels, but what happens at those levels, I'm not quite sure yet.

**Alice; so… open to suggestions?**

Phantomworks; most definitely.

**Alice; awesome.**

Phantomworks; thanks! And please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks: wow, it's late.

**Alice: you should go to bed.**

Phantomworks: I will… after this. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 2

"And the safe word terminates the contract." The scar-faced man said. The three of them had made it to Naruto's small living room where the two men had taken a seat on his couch and the blonde had taken the seat across the coffee table from them. Naruto had already learned that his name was Iruka, but his friend was still a mystery to the blonde. "That word it-hey, are you listening to me?"

Blinking, Uzumaki jerked his gaze away from the sort-of-masked man to stare at Iruka. "Huh, er… yes?"

"'Yes' you were listening or 'Yes' you have no clue what I'm saying?" Iruka looked at the young adult with blatant disapproval.

"Um… yes?" the blonde scratched the back of his head.

"Mr. Uzumaki, please concentrate. We have to go over several more contract issues and it will go a lot faster if you would cooperate with us." The tanned man crossed his arms.

"I will, I will!" the blonde exclaimed before blurting out, "But what happened to your FACE?!"

Iruka looked taken aback and turned his gaze to the floor, as if to hide the scar across his nose. "Um, I'd prefer not to talk about-!"

"Not you." Naruto waved his hands quickly, a look of chagrin on his face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to confuse you. I know all about facial scars and painful back stories. What I want to know is what happened to _his_ face!"

The blonde jabbed a finger at the brunette's silver haired companion who gave them a passing look before continuing to read a very familiar orange book. If the author hadn't been Naruto's godfather, he wouldn't have known that the book was full of twisted fantasies from the sick mind of a pervert.

Unfortunately, Jiraya was and is his uncle and the blonde was all too familiar with the contents of the book his perve of a godfather had forced him to spell-check.

"His face?" Iruka looked up, seemingly happy that he wasn't the one put on display for once. "What about Kakashi's face?"

"He has it almost completely covered! He must have some sort of depth perception inability or something but he doesn't have any trouble walking. And with the scarf around his mouth and nose, he should suffocate! But he doesn't seem to be having any problems at all!" at that moment, the silver-haired man giggled perversely under his scarf and turned the page.

Naruto stared at him for a second before jabbing a finger at him, "SEE!?"

"Um…" Iruka really didn't know how to handle the situation, so he tried to steer the teen back into familiar waters. "Mr. Uzumaki, we really do have to look over this contract and sign it before you are entered into the experiment."

"Hey." The blonde gave him a serious, almost conspiratorial look, blue eyes darting to the oblivious Kakashi and back as he talked, "I'll make a deal with you. I'll sign the papers while you get that scarf off his face!"

"Mr. Uzumaki, that is hardly permissible-!"

"You get your papers, I get signed into the research trial and we'll _both_ get a look at the face under that mask!" the blonde whispered, "What do you say?"

"Mr. Uzumaki-!"

"Naruto," Kakashi stated, flipping another page in his book, "Iruka is trying to be nice and get you to finish filling out paperwork. He's also not telling you that he doesn't have to resort to tricks to find out what's under here."

A slate black eye glanced over at Iruka in a leer, "All he has to do is ask."

Blue eyes flashed between the embarrassed looking Iruka and the perverted Kakashi who looked like he was undressing the other man where he sat. With that orange book in his hands, Naruto didn't doubt it for a second.

"Oh… _oh._" Naruto gasped, finally understanding. Sitting back in his seat, he grew quiet before asking, "So how'd you guy meet?"

"Well, that's an interesting story. You see, it all started about two years ago with this one conduct experiment-!"

"Enough!" Iruka shouted, a dark blush covering his cheeks. Slamming the clipboard down in front of Naruto, he demanded, "Please sign here so we can go!"

Staring up at the usually calm brunette, the blonde complied, picking up a pen and signing his name and initialing wherever the brunette indicated. After several pages of signatures and initials (and lots of fine print that Naruto was sure he was going to regret not reading), the blonde was finally done and rubbing his aching hand.

That was more writing than he had done since college!

"Thank you for your application, Mr. Uzumaki." Iruka stated, falling into his business routine. "In one week, one of our volunteer employees will come to your apartment to pick you up. For a full month afterwards, you will stay in one of our regulated buildings with an attendee with you at all times. You will not need to pack anything as everything that you need, will be provided for you. During this time, I would suggest that you mentally prepare yourself for this trial as well as calling in any vacation days and a house sitter for your apartment if needed as you will not be allowed to leave the controlled environment where the experiment is to take place."

"Okay." Naruto nodded, already making place. He had loads of vacation days piled up from when he would take on work for those with families to go home to. He was sure his boss wouldn't mind. Also, he didn't need anyone to watch this small apartment. Maybe his plants, but not the apartment.

Maybe Sakura would be able to do that?

"It has been a pleasure speaking with you today, Mr. Uzumaki. We hope to see you in the future." Iruka bowed as he saw himself out. Kakashi quickly followed and Naruto waved to them as they drove off. Belatedly, he realized that he hadn't gotten either of their last names.

While they seemed to know everything about him, he knew next to nothing about the two people that had just shared a cup of tea with him.

o0O0o

"The first thing to remember about being an attendant is to keep your 'patient's' well-being in mind. You want them comfortable around you and open to you as much as they can be." Dr. Orochimaru started into the first of his seven classes on accommodating the applicants that had been accepted and approved by the wealthy and powerful businessmen gathered before him.

"This means that for the first few days, you will be as gentlemanly as possible. I know you all want your little contender to yourselves as soon as possible, but you must refrain from certain activities until the time is right. You wouldn't want to get sued, now would you?"

A ripple of laughter echoed through the crowd.

"Now then, the first day or two will be spent getting to know each other. You can offer as much information as you like, but you cannot, I repeat, _cannot_ give the place of your work, your job in general or your last name. Some applicants may not be accepting to the experiment at first or maybe too accepting? Either way, we don't want them to be able to find you easily. Since most of them are from out of town, I hope to keep many of your public images out of the limelight and give you a better chance."

"What if we like our reputations know?" A man asked.

"Then you are not looking for a true relationship, but one built on money and gain." Orochimaru said simply, mentally dissecting the man's words and psychology. "You are scared that they will not like you for you and so strive to keep them by your side through offers of wealth and comfort. This will only end in sadness and frustration. Do you see my point?"

The man who had spoken out sat back down into his seat, grumbling under his breath.

"Now, as an assistant to the applicants, you must learn several different sets of skills. Each will be used according to the task set for you each week and will be covered in other segments of this seminar later this week." Orochimaru clicked his PowerPoint on to show a list of acceptable conversation topics and unacceptable topics.

"Today, we will focus on your chosen participant's mental state. Any stranger that suddenly comes up to you and starts talking or touching you will set off immediate warning bells. To keep this from happening with your partner, introduce yourself gently, openly. Give them a reason to trust you. Do not give your last name, nor ask for their last name as it is against the rules of the procedure."

He clicked to the next slide, "Allow them to choose where to sit at lunch or dinner. Most often, they will find friends and show you how they interact and mingle with others. This can show you the extent they are willing to go with people they have just met. Make sure to observe without being obvious. Anything they say or do can be advantageous to you at any given point."

The next slide slipped on screen, "Do not attempt to follow them into the bedrooms at night or stay in their rooms should somehow wind up in there. For both your safety and theirs, a camera will be turned on at ten o'clock sharp and won't turn off until six the next morning. It will film anything and everything that happens in the room and I do mean _everything_."

"When are we going to get to the real part of the experiment?" an impatient businessman shouted. A certain raven-haired chairman couldn't help but agree with the man, but he knew when to hold his tongue.

As the snake-like professor and the edgy CEO started to argue in the middle of the teaching session, Sasuke Uchiha reviewed what the psychological dean had already said.

_Talk, don't touch._

_Follow, don't lead._

_Observe, don't be obvious._

_Love, don't lust._

If he didn't know any better, he'd think that the teacher was trying to make them into the submissive partner for whoever these applicants really were. However, a schedule was already handed out for what each candidate would undergo. Each schedule was set to specifics of their matched partner, some things the raven didn't even know he looked for in a lover. The simple outline was almost enough to make him hard with thoughts of the _Kitsune_ being submitted to them.

_Talk, don't touch._

_Love, don't lust._

He had to remember that. He didn't want another dead-end relationship. The raven wanted someone for the rest of his life. If he had to learn all the ins and outs of servantdom, then that's what he would do.

Turning his attention back to the screen and lecturing professor, he vowed to do anything, anything at all if it meant making the _Kitsune_ his.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: sorry people, got to get through the boring stuff this time.

**Alice: when will Sasuke and Naruto actually meet?**

Phantomworks: next chapter…? Maybe? I don't know.

**Alice:… review and tell pw to make up her mind.**


End file.
